Vaal
Vaal was the former ruler of Ravenloss. During his rule he created the Judgement Wheel. But since the ChaosWeavers, the monsters he rules over, had used it improperly, Vaal made a wish that a disease spreads all over Ravenloss, resulting what the Chaosweaver looks like as we seen. At one point the weavers banished Vaal for many years. During the Ravenloss War, he had finally broke out of his prison. Tomix and the Hero asked some good source questions about the Weavers, the Embodiments, Judgement scythe, and Pellow Village. Then the Hero and Tomix leave. Vaal stays and thinks up a plan. After the Hero defeats Greed in his "human" form, Vaal interferes and destroys the evil spirit. He was disappointed that the Judgement Wheel was shattered but he did not need it. Before he left Ravenloss with his horde of Weaver Soldiers, he warned the Hero that they will meet again in the "AboveGround". In Book 3, The Hero and Tomix find the abandoned hunters paradise filled with monsters, however when they start to check the rooms upstairs, they find Vaal drinking. Aparently he had lost his powers and the ChaosWeavers he had under his command had abandoned him. The hero and Tomix try to coax him into being the navigator for the Void Ship they'd been working on. Vaal refused but responded to Tomix's taunt as a challenge, to which he was tricked into being the navigator. He is still hostile to the hero as when approached on the Void Ship he tells him to "stay away" until take off. After Mazurek broke the Seal of Ativa, Vaal ran trough the wrong path and find himself at a very long corridor. After battling countless void monsters Vaal came across a red substance which he met Murk and was later revealed as Roirr, the first weaver and father of the Founder of the four great weaving families. Vaal then ask Roirr on how he got in there but Roirr asked him on what he knows about Murks. Vaal then then replied why he's asking him about Murks, but after Vaal replied, Roirr possessed his body turning them into Vaaloir. Roirr Saga After Roirr possessed Vaal's body the two then came upon the west continent near the village of Ull. Vaal then argues with Roirr, until Roirr noticed that they are being watched. Roirr then possessed the body of the man watching them and is now heading towards the town of Mortem . As the storyline progresses Roirr killed Vaal's Soul-Ally and devoured her into turning his pocket knife into the Trancendence. Vaal then got angry at Roirr and suggested not to talk to him, but after the quest "Inner unSelf", Roirr said that Vaal may talk to him because he feels kind of stupid talking to himself. In the quest "From the Citadel with Love", Vaal was apparently killed when Roirr skips out of his body to possess a new one, but continued to exist, much to Roirr's ire. Category:NPCs Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Chaosweavers Category:Magi Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Book 3 Characters